


If only I could study you

by DanishPastriesandmore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Getting Together, Nyotalia, Sweet and Mild, Tumblr Fic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishPastriesandmore/pseuds/DanishPastriesandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Fuck feelings. Caused nothing but trouble. They were better shoved down at the bottom of her heart with no way to come back up.'</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Monika is trying to study, which Felicia interrupts with her own need for help, but Monika secretly finds Felicia distracting in more ways than just her chattiness. Fem!Gerita. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only I could study you

“Hey Monika! What you doing!?”

“I’m trying to study” Monika replied, rolling her eyes. _What did Felicia think she was doing?_ She was sitting at a table, reading a book, and she was in the school library, albeit the only one in there. 

“That math test coming up! So not excited!” the chirpy Italian squealed in pain, and dramatically flung herself by the side of her German friend’s. 

Monika felt her face heat up, and she pushed the Italian away. “Please. Just let me study.”

“I’ll join you!” Felicia said, and pulled out her textbook. She began reading as well, but flicked through the pages with disgust. “I hate maths. I prefer art and literature!”

Monika shrugged.

Felicia leant her head next to Monika’s again, and she flushed again. “Help me, please?” Felicia asked, and Monika couldn’t disagree.  As always. The Italian gave her a hug, again, and the two sixteen year old's settled down to work.

 _Did the Italian not know what she did to her?_ Of course she didn’t. She was oblivious as a rock. Monika hadn’t tried to discuss her feelings, that she might consider herself gay, and that Felicia was an object of her affection. She hadn’t known how to start it. She didn’t want to jeopardize her friendship just because of stupid _feelings_.

_Fuck feelings. Caused nothing but trouble. They were better shoved down at the bottom of her heart with no way to come back up._

She’d been friends with Felicia for two years now, finding friendship in both being immigrants at a US high-school. They went out to movies, Felicia would drag Monika shopping, Monika would help her study. Felicia was the easiest person Monika had ever met to talk too. Monika opened up about her stress and perfectionism and her fears about the future. Felicia opened up about her insecurities about her school life and how she often felt a little scared under her cheery face.

But Monika couldn’t open up about _this_. Felicia was sweet, she wouldn’t react badly she was sure of it, but she didn’t want to make things _awkward_ , to make things different to _normal_ friendships. Because there was no way Felicia would like her back. However, Monika knew she had to tell her at some point. She’d only told her brother, who’d laughed and said it was obvious, before taking her out for a meal. She wondered if it was true that it was obvious because Felicia might be able to pick up on it without Monika mentioning it first. But Felicia hadn’t said anything if she had.

“Monika? How do you do this? You okay?” Felicia cut across, and Monika realised she had been spacing out, and Felicia was now clasping her hand, her pretty brown eyes gazing at her in concern.

 _So pretty._ Felicia was beautiful. She was kind, chatty, loving, a bit of an air-head but Monika didn’t really mind, not really. Long brown hair, soft curls, cute freckles, sparkling eyes, pouting lips that must be _so soft_...

“You okay?” Felicia repeated, her _soft_ hand still on hers.

Monika flushed again. “I’m fine” and pulled her hand away from Felicia’s.

“You sure?”

Monika couldn’t look at Felicia any longer, so sunk her head to the side away from Felicia in shame. The truth was threatening to tumble out, and Monika so despartley wanted to find the courage, but she also hd to stop them, _she had to_ , but there was no way- “I’m gay.” She finidshed her thoughts. _Oh no, what has she done-_

Felicia patted her hand, and Monika brought her head up to meet Felicia’s gaze again. “Okay!”

“R-really?”

“Why would I be bothered? We’re friends!”

_Friends. And that’d be okay. As long as she was friends-_

“Say, if you like girls, then do you want to go on a date?” 

 _This is not happening_. _There was no-way it could be happening_ “W-what!?”

“If you want to stay as friends, then that’s fine! I’d just thought I could ask.” Felicia said, waving her hands up and down, a blush growing as well.

“You like... girls?”

“Yeah, I like everyone, I thought you knew! I do call girls, boys and everyone pretty.”

“Yeah but... I thought you were just being complimentary.” Monika stammered out.

“I am! Because they’re pretty.” Felicia, said, cocking her head to her side as if she was confused by Monika’s repeated statements. As if there was nothing to be confused about, as if it was _so obvious._ Monika thought back, and maybe it was 'obvious', maybe _Monika_ was the fool.

Monika buried her head in her hands, bushing. She was incredibly happy that the library was empty, because no-one could see her reddening face. “So, you want to go on a date. With me?”

Felicia grasped her hands away from her face. “Lot’s of people are beautiful, especially you; but you’re the only one I like.”

Monika blushed. “Okay. I like you too.” she admitted, her face now at its full redness, the disbelief evaporating in favour of pure embarrassment.

Felicia smiled. “Yes!” she smiled, and gave Monika  a surprise peck on the lips. It was as Monika imagined. 

_So soft._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at Danishpastriesandmore if you want, and please drop feedback if you liked!


End file.
